1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to power transmission belts, more specifically to systems and methods for monitoring a condition of such a belt, and particularly to belt monitor systems and methods for monitoring a belt that has a conductive reinforcement member.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior attempts to monitor the condition of power transmission belts or the like have required special modifications to the belt. For example, Gartland, U.S. Pat. No. 6,715,602 teaches incorporation of at least one dedicated sensor containing an endless loop to be purposely embedded into a conveyor belt in order to facilitate the detection and location of a rip in a conveyor belt. As another example, two patents issued to Ahmed, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,523,400 and 6,532,810, teach the use of a dedicated closed loop wire or strip which is required to be embedded in a belt to facilitate detection of a break in the closed loop. In both cases embedding such sensors is expensive and requires special production methods and additional materials which are extraordinary to the normal use of the belt.